Love Is In The Air
by Tiryn
Summary: It's been eight years since the war in Japan; now five of the Leafe Knights are in America for a vacation and some relaxation. Instead, they find surprises around every corner and a war that they never thought that they had to fight in again. Several pairings! Other generals involved, too.
1. America

Okay, this is for the contest Love is in the air that madders10 initiated :) I do hope madders10 and you, the audience, enjoy what I came up with ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has to do with Pretear, but I do own the plot XD But there will be a couple of OCs of mine that will show up sooner or later ^^

* * *

**_Love Is In The Air_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

**_America  
_**

Five people, all friends, walked off of a plane, admiring the view that they had. Everywhere, people were wandering around as if nothing bad had happened at all in their lives. It was as if everything was... peaceful.

"I like it here!" Shin, now a thirteen year old boy with blond hair and bright green eyes, said excitedly, looking at everything and everyone. Despite aging eight years since Himeno was the last pretear, he was still the young boy that he was back then.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, Shin." Mannen scoffed. Mannen was now sixteen with his still bright white hair and ice cold blue eyes. He grew up a bit, but was still the young angsty boy he was when he met Himeno. "We're not staying here long; we're only staying here until Himeno and Hayate finally get their wedding set up."

Yes, ladies and gentleman, Hayate and Himeno are getting married. After finally confessing their feelings for each other five years after the epic battle, Himeno immediately started planning for the wedding. As you can tell, this year is the year that Himeno and Hayate get married for real.

"Mannen, be nice to Shin." Kei said, a little ticked at the Leafe Knight of Cold. Kei, as everyone else in this group, has aged eight years, now being twenty years old. He was tall and tan with golden hair thrown up in a ponytail. He wasn't the eldest, but held the power of an eldest child over the group.

"Still, Shin is right," Hajime said, looking around the airport they were currently walking through. Hajime was now fourteen years old with bright orange hair still stuck up and in two ponytails with bright green eyes. He was less hyperactive than before, but he was still playful with his best friends and brothers. "This place is pretty cool."

A dark-colored hand fell upon the Water Knight's head, whom actually belonged the Leafe Knight of Heat, Goh. His hair was the same as ever, except it was a bit long, but it was in the same style. His dark brown eyes twinkled happily and mischievously at the young knights before him. "Hey, you're messing up my hair!" Hajime shouted, fixing his hair back to the way it was (which wasn't much better).

"Well," Goh fixed his black Armour back over his shoulder with a grin. "Let's go. We have to find somewhere to live."

* * *

"So, do we really have to go?" A girl with long brown hair whined from the background, looking bored. Her bright blue eyes scanned the two people, women really, in the front seat. This, my dear audience, is Trisha Belona, a thirteen year old that was the youngest of the small group that she was in. She was, in a sense, the cutest of this 'group.' She usually wore sundresses with little doll shoes as she likes them.

"Yes, we do." Zoey Mandora, the eldest, said, clenching the front wheel in irritation. She had long black hair thrown up in a high ponytail with deep brown eyes that almost seemed like they were black carefully kept themselves to the road, no matter how much the girl herself wanted to turn around and yell at the youngest, and most innocent, girl of the group. "Besides, you were the one who wanted us all to go in the first place!"

"So why are you complaining, Trisha?" A girl with red hair and bright blue eyes, Lily Montaroc, looked sideways at her younger friend from the manga that she was reading. Trisha shrugged, but smirked anyways. Lily sighed and went back to her manga. She was more withdrawn than the others, but was really good friends with them all. She was only fifteen, but seemed much more older than that.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Zoey looked over to the passenger's side of the front of the car, looking at the second eldest of the group, Chris Belona, Trisha's older sister. Her green eyes, hidden by slim purple glasses, looked over at her friend through her shoulder length brown hair with longer purple bangs. Chris is sixteen and the video game brainiac of the group.

Zoey scoffed. "Oh, like you don't know, smarty-pants."

Chris smiled tightly. "I'm sorry if I wanted to be courteous to my best friend." The sarcasm just seemed to drip from the words. Zoey continued to grumble afterwards, adding in words that suspiciously sounded like 'stupid little sarcastic brainiac' and so on and so forth.

"Oh please, we all know that she knows, Zoey, so quit your grumbling." Zoey immediately shut up, glaring through the review mirror to the last young lady in the car; Sophia Mandora, Zoey's younger sister, whom was reading the newest addition to a magazine that she recently took a liking to. She looked up, her lighter brown eyes looking up at her as if she did nothing at all. Her brown hair was over her shoulder in a ponytail, keeping it out of her face.

"Don't you _dare _start telling me what to do, Sophia, besides," Zoey smirked. "It's a surprise." All of the girls (minus Chris and Trisha) groaned in agony, the thought of where they were going to gnawing at their minds. "But, we're all here!" Everyone immediately clamored to look out the window and was awed to see that they were going to the carnival.

Not just any carnival; it was the one carnival with huge rides and wasn't expensive.

"Zoey, we love you." Sophia said, her eyes seeming to sparkle from all of the things and food that she could see.

Zoey rolled her eyes, secretly proud that Sophia approved. "Well, don't just sit there and gawk; let's get out and have some fun!" She climbed out and immediately brought out five tickets for free admission for a week. Zoey got glomped from behind by Trisha.

"Okay, I know I was the one who thought of this," Trisha started. "But I'm starting to see the brilliance of this plan." She quickly grabbed her ticket and ran to the admission booth, and afterwards to the cotton candy stand.

Chris rolled her eyes, but smiled at the youngest child. Yeah, this was definitely a good thing to do.

* * *

**_Okay, sorry it's a bit short, but it's only an introduction. Hey, madders10, I know that you said that there would have to be two or more chapters, but the next chapter will probably be out by later today or sometime tomorrow. Anyways, tell me your thoughts and what you thought of it :)_**


	2. The Carnival

Okay, madders10 and akiho13 liked what I have so far :) Thank you ^^

Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pretear or madders10's characters; I only own the plot and a few characters :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Love Is In the Air_**

**_Chapter 2  
_**

**_The Carnival  
_**

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Chris sat down, holding her head in her hands, hoping to alleviate the pounding in her head and the queasiness of her stomach.

Zoey smirked and plopped down next to her. "Told you not to go on there." Chris slightly turned her head and glared venomously at her best friend. Her smirk widened, but Zoey returned to her cotton candy, having the satisfaction that Chris should've listened to her; again.

"I swear, sometimes, that you can be so evil." Chris said, finally leaning back and looking up at the blue sky with her green eyes, wondering when her stomach would settle down and when something exciting would happen. These thoughts were interrupted by something large and papery being shoved in her face. "OI!" Chris yelled, shoving the flyer off of her face and glaring at the culprits, who happened to be Lily and Trisha laughing their butts off. Not far behind them, Sophia was convincing someone to buy her a teddy bear.

She soon caught up with them after getting said teddy bear. "So, did you guys show them yet?" Sophia kept jumping on the balls of her feet, her light brown eyes sparkling in excitement. She clutched the bright pink teddy bear to her chest, making her look like a little nine-year old instead of the fourteen year old she really was.

Chris and Zoey narrowed their eyes before looking down at the flyer in Chris's hands. They both jumped and squealed like the fangirls they were on the inside.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us this before!" Zoey said, grinning insanely as she scanned the flyer before her. The flyer was advertising one of the best bands in the history of bands (in their opinion anyways); Roses and Thorns, a collab band that will basically do anything. Seriously, they've done everything from techno to screamo, just because they could. The two people were the lead singers and occasional guitarist.

The one on the left was a Gothic Lolita looking girl that put in steam-punk as her own unique style. She did all of the female vocals and an occasional instrument when it was needed. This was Lola Fangolia, the lead female singer of the band Roses and Thorns. Her bright red hair was thrown into a bun and her sharp blue eyes stared straight into the camera with a smile on her face.

The guy that she linked arms with was Jonathan Brikner, lead male singer of the band Roses and Thorns. He usually dressed in tuxedos, but he tweaked them with steam-punk, Gothic accessories, anything he could get his hands on to make the style his own. His black hair was spiked up, showing the few tattoos he had and the dark brown eyes staring at the camera with a small smirk on his face.

On the bottom of the flyer were the dates, times, and prices for the show.

"THEY'RE SHOWING TONIGHT?" Chris said, her eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Everyone else gathered around to see if what she said was true.

"They're going to be here, too." Zoey whispered, grinning at the prospect of finally seeing their idol in concert. "And it's going to be free if we stay in the carnival!" She then stood and looked down at everyone else. "Anybody else in with me?" Zoey asked, knowing the answer.

"HELL YEAH!" Was the unanimous reply to the unneeded question.

* * *

I was excited. We were finally back to our hometown and doing another concert. I couldn't stop bouncing up and down. "Lola, calm down," came from one of my friends. Her blue eyes sparked a bit before a warm smile settled on her face. "We'll be on in five minutes; save your energy for the show." Brianna was like the big sister/mother that I never had. Her blue eyes were like a deep, warm ocean blanket that always welcomed me. Her short pixie reminded me of the early morning sun, with how red-ish-yellow it is.

I grinned and said. "I can't, Brianna, I'm just too excited." And with that, I kept bouncing up and down in my seat. A root beer bottle was then shoved, which made me still instantly. "Well then, I guess you won't get this then." Puppy eyes were instantly on play as I traveled up the arm and to one of my other best friends, Jack Bracken. He was the amazing drummer of Roses and Thorns, and I tip my hat to him because I couldn't play drums for the life of me.

That, and he was the one who encouraged me to sing.

Despite being the drummer, he was quite fit. His red hair were in spikes everywhere and his green eyes were the brightest that I have ever seen. And that damn smirk always accompanied him everywhere, like now for instance.

"Can I have it, PLEASE?!" I whined. Yeah, totally pathetic, but it was _root beer_ in a _bottle._ I think some of you would actually do the same thing. Only if it's with your best friend, of course.

He rolled his eyes. "As long as you promise to stop your jumping." I looked over at one of my other friends, John Anakinson, the keyboard player with long brain hair in a ponytail and dull hazel eyes, whom the comment belonged to. Rolling my eyes, I nodded my head, and nearly pounced on the bottle, almost purring in my happiness of the awesomeness that I was going to be able to guzzle down.

"I swear she's not human sometimes." And in came my one crush and favorite best friend; Jonathan Brikner, his smirk evident that he was only teasing. I grinned and silently drank some more before our manager came in, looking irritated at the person on the other end.

"Okay, thanks, bye." She then promptly shut the cellphone, glaring at it as if the person that was on the other end would burst into flames from the heat of her glare. Kimiko then glanced up, her slim brown eyes lighting up. She brushed a stray white piece of hair, huffing a bit. "You guys ready?" Glances and nods around the room confirmed that yes, we were definitely ready.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**_Okay, so I just introduced the Pretear XD You guys have to guess which one it is though :) Hope you guys enjoyed, despite the long wait ^^U_**

**_And now for shout outs!  
_**

**_madders10 Thank you XD Glad you enjoyed :)  
_**

**_akiho13 Thank you :) And you'll find out ^^  
_**

**_Okay, so I'm going to be changing the title soon, but I need opinions of what you guys want, and here are the choices:  
_**

**_Thorns Have Roses  
_**

**_Over Seas  
_**

**_Roses and Thorns  
_**

**_Okay, have fun choosing ^^ And please review :)  
_**


	3. Spark

So, did you guys like the last chapter? It was fun to write ^^

Well, in this chapter, a lot of things happen, so have fun :D

P.S.: I don't own anything related to Pretear -.-

By the way, VOTE ON THE NAMES, PEOPLE! I would like to have a opinion before I change the title

Edit: I am having some issues at the moment, and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated anything in forever. However, I am trying to get back into my writing, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter none-the-less.

* * *

**_Love Is In The Air_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Sparks_**

The concert was to start soon. We were all excited.

Way too excited.

We all had some form of sugar and caffeine. It was terrifying enough to see us on our own, but add sugar onto that, and it's like the apocalypse was a little babe compared to the destruction that we could possibly cause. Thankfully, the prospect of our seeing Roses and Thorns got us down to the 'not dangerous' area of our danger meter.

Yes, we have a meter. Each one of us have a picture of our 'danger' meter in our room somewhere. Just something that we came up with when we were all younger.

"They're on stage!" Anyways, back to the awesomeness that's about to happen.

All eyes were fastened to said stage as the crowd got eerily quiet, the anticipation building. Screams and shouts of excitement immediately went up as darkness ascended onto the crowd. The noise went up a couple of notches as stage lights brightened to show that all members of Roses and Thorns were on stage, waving at everyone in sight.

Lola stepped up to the microphone, slightly jumping up and down from the excitement buzzing all around her. "Hello, Calin!" Roars went up in response. She grinned and continued speaking. "I'm glad to be back in my hometown and performing for the people that helped shape us into the wonderful band we are today! I hope you guys enjoy the show, everyone!" Screams and cries of adoration swept across everyone.

Zoey thought it was the most exhilarating thing that she had felt in a while, other than her singing, of course.

* * *

Somehow or another, all five of the Knights had found themselves at a concert for free at a carnival that they snuck into a little while ago. Shin, Hajime, Mannen, and Goh were all enjoying some kind of colored cotton candy while Kei was reveling on the way the crowd's excitement built up inside of him.

"Alright, guys!" The man with a smirk yelled into the microphone over the crowd. Kei could clearly hear dozens of girls swoon and sigh at the mere sound of his voice, and Kei didn't have Sasame's sound abilities! "We're going to start this off with one of my ultimate favorites." He leaned back from the microphone and nodded to one of the other members.

And so started the music.

*Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab (_Lola, _**Jonathen, **Lola and Jonathen, everyone)

Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

**Get out your guns  
**

**Battle's begun**

Are you a saint or a sinner?  


**If love's a fight**

**then I shall die**

With my heart on a trigger  


**They say before you start a war  
**

**you better know what you're fighting for**

**Well baby you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need,**

**A soldier I will be**

I'm an angel with a shotgun  


fighting till the war's won

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back

**I'll throw away my faith, babe,  
**

**just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

_And I _

_Wanna live, not just survive_

_Tonight_

**Sometimes to win  
**

**You've got to sin**

Don't mean I'm not a believer  


**And Major Tom**

**will sing along**

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer  


**They say before you start a war  
**

**you better know what you're fighting for**

**Well, baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need,**

**a soldier I will be**

I'm an angel with a shotgun  


fighting till the war's won

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back

**I'll throw away my faith, babe,  
**

**just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

_And I_

_wanna live not just survive_

_tonight_

Oh, Oh-woah-oh-oh

Oh

_(oh, yeah)_

Woah

Oh (_oh yeah)_

Oh-woah-oh-oh (_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, yeah)_

Oh (_Oh yeah)_

Oh-woah-oh-oh (_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun)_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun **

**fighting till the war's won**

**I don't care if Heaven won't take me back**

I'm an angel with a shotgun

fighting till the war's won

I don't care if Heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

just to keep you safe

**Don't you know you're everything I have?  
**_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun)_

**And I  
**

**want to live not just survive **_(living, not survive)  
_

**Tonight**

**I'm gonna hide, hide,**

**hide my wings tonight**

_Before you start a war,  
_

_you better know what you're fighting for_

_If love is what you need,_

_a soldier I will be_

*end of song

After the last note was sung out of existence, everyone went up roaring in happiness. All of the knights couldn't believe that the band could do something like that, especially with the bizarre way that everyone in the band looked like. Still, it looked like the song and the crowd gave them an unbelievable rush.

This time, the lolita looking girl stepped up to the microphone. "Did you guys love it?" An answering roar of yes deafened the ears of the group of girls and the Knights, though they were also going along with. "This time, we're performing one of my favorites, hope you guys enjoy!" With that, she stepped over to the piano that was nearby and promptly sat herself down while another guy (John) and the lead singer went over to what looked like a DJ stand.

The girl started to play the piano.

*La Di Da Nightcore version (_Lola, _everyone)

_It's been a long long time in darkness  
_

_Oh, baby, heaven turned to hell_

_I've cried a million tears_

_a million times in_

_heartbreak hotel_

_And after all these years of lonliness_

_there must be a ray of light_

_A little melody that fills the silence_

_A dreamer's lullaby_

_It goes_

La Di Da  


_It goes around the world_

_around the_

La Di Da  


_And everybody singing loud just  
_

La Di Da

_A million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

_One more time it's_

La Di Da

_It goes around the world  
_

_around the_

La Di Da

_and everybody singing loud just_

La Di Da

_A million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

_I've been waiting_

_almost every day_

_for this melody_

_I've been waiting for a lifetime, baby_

_Endlessly_

_I've been waiting, waiting, all my life_

_for this_

_magic melody_

_And if you hear me now from outer space, babe_

_come and sing with me_

_It goes_

La Di Da

_It goes around the world around the _

La Di Da

_and everybody singing loud just_

La Di Da

_A million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

_One more time it's_

La Di Da

_It goes around the world around the_

La Di Da

_And everybody singing loud just_

La Di Da

_A million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

_Oo~ Yeah_

_La Di Da_

_It goes around the world around the_

_La Di Da_

_And everybody singing loud just_

_La Di Da_

_A Million miles away from home_

_La Di Da Di Da_

La Di Da

_It goes around the world around the_

La Di Da

_Everybody singing loud just  
_

La Di Da

_A Million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

_One more time it's_

La Di Da

_It goes around the world around the_

La Di Da

_Everybody singing loud just_

La Di Da

_A million miles away from home_

La Di Da Di Da

*end song (just imagine the voice without the techno sound in it)

Trisha loved that song; it was one of her favorites, and she truly believed that it was a dreamer's lullaby. Of course, everyone always expected this song; it was one of their most famous songs that they had.

Jonathen came up to the mic and grinned, happy that the crowd enjoyed it all. "Now that warm up is over," Lola joined him and finished the sentence. "Let the real concert, begin!"

John, Jonathen, and Lola all grabbed guitars as Jack clicked his drumsticks in readiness for the first song.

But that's when the screams started. Not the normal 'oh-my-god-this-is-awesome' scream, but a petrified scream that had everyone turn to look what the hell was wrong. That one scream promptly turned into a stadium full of screams. And at that moment, all of our favorite characters wished that they had brought some sort of earplugs.

The blood-red snow shocked the Knights most of all, though. "Oh no..." Shin said, his cotton candy hitting the ground. "This simply cannot be happening." Mannen seemed to shake where he stood. "What are we going to do without Himeno?!" Hajime explained, already turned into the Knight of Water, looking in the direction of the seed.

Everyone followed suit. "Let's just defeat it before addressing that problem." Kei said, his teeth grounding in frustration.

* * *

**Hey guys... So, as addressed in the beginning of the chapter, I'm having some issues that I'm kinda dealing with, so please excuse the long hiatus that I had decided to take. Grr... I feel horrible about it and I'm just glad I can get out something that someone will actually like... **

**Shout outs...  
**

**Madders10 Thank you :) Sorry for the long wait... And thank you for voting~ Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Sad that she's the only one to say anything...**

**Here's the results of the vote so far!**

**Roses and Thorns - 0**

**Over Seas - 0**

**Thorns Have Roses - 1**

**Can I please get more votes? And reviews? Because those would be very nice.**


End file.
